


Mr. Breeze

by peachyprincess21



Category: BioShock
Genre: Father Figure, Ficlet, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyprincess21/pseuds/peachyprincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Ryan introduces Sally, a Little Sister, to the different wonders of earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Breeze

“Papa Jack, I'm scared!” a young blond girl said in a frightened voice, hugging her doll close to her, “I want to go home!”

“There is nothing to be afraid of, Sally,” the man known as Jack said, reaching down and gently picking up the little girl. “This is your new home now.”

As if to welcome the little girl to the surface, a small gust of wind blew through, slightly tousling her hair, causing her to let out a small cry, and cling even closer to Jack.

“What was that!?” She asked, her voice coming out muffled from his sweater.

“That was Mr. Breeze welcoming you,” Jack replied in a soothing voice, planting a kiss on her head. “He wants to make friends with you. I promise he is not a mean fellow.”

“H-he's not?” Sally sniffled.

“Of course not! Why, he might be the nicest man I know! There are some days, though, where he may seem like he's mean, but it's because Mrs. Thunder and the Rain are giving him a hard time.”

“Well that's not very nice of them!” Sally huffed cutely, completely forgetting about the “welcome”.

“Why don't you introduce Sarah and yourself to Mr. Breeze, I'm sure he will like it!” Jack said, putting his daughter on the grass.

“Hi Mr. Breeze!” Sally said, waving. “My name is Sally, and this is my best friend, Sarah,” she said, holding out her doll. “Papa Jack says that you want to be friends! I am sorry that I was rude to you earlier!”

A few seconds later, another gust of wind came through, again, as if to welcome the little girl to the surface.

Maybe this new life won't be so hard after all.


End file.
